


NO

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Short, Sx4, little scene, no, prompt, still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallavich Prompt: What if Mickey said "NO" to Ian's BJ deal in season 4?</p>
            </blockquote>





	NO

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get something out, since I seem to be getting blocked on everything Im trying to write today. Here's a little short something. ;)

Suck my dick, whenever I want..." Ian says smirking at Ian.

"No," Mickey says sternly stepping to Ian who looks at him cocking his head to the side.

"OK then," Ian says looking away.

"I will not do that. I will not become your fucking bitch because I fucked up. I'm sorry for what happened, I am, but I will not agree to that. I will agree to so many things right now, and that's seriously what you want from me? A blowjob?" Mickey presses and Ian looks back.

"No." and Mickey nods. "I want something that tells me that I'm something to you, Mickey. Not just another warm mouth." Mickey cringed at that.

"You aren't," he says.

"What?"

"You are fucking everything. That what you want to hear? That I fucking missed you." Mickey says frustrated.

"You've said that before, only to take it back with that...I just like the sex shit." Ian says defiantly.

"fuck you. I'm not promising to go down on you, whenever you fucking want. But.....I don't want to lose this again, us." he says. and Ian's face changes a little. Something seems to register in his brain.

"What about kissing me?" Ian asks. this time he seems less sure of himself, like before and that fucking hurts mickey.

"Whenever you want?" Mickey asks. Ian sighs.

"that's unfair to you. I'm an asshole." Ian says like his brain is registering something that it wasn't before.

"No. Okay. I'll kiss you, whenever you need. No going overkill or nothin there." Mickey says and quirks up a smile and then he drops to his knees and edges closer to Ian. "As far as your first request goes...Maybe not whenever you want...but..."

"Oh god," Ian says as his head leans back against the wall feeling Mickey work his lips over him.

"Missed you too." He lets out the words he had been holding in.

**Author's Note:**

> MysticallyGallavich on Tumblr. Inspire me. ;)


End file.
